


The Dragon Prince Headcanon Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of headcanon requests! This works the same as all my other collections, where the first chapter acts as table of contents and lists out all the headcanons with a number next to them. Simply go to the chapter with that number to read the headcanons you want to!
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**-Runaan-**

5\. Short s/o 

7\. Female s/o on period

8\. Teaching s/o how to swim

9\. Snoozing with s/o headcanons

11\. S/o with beautiful singing voice

14\. Clumsy s/o

15\. Sweet, naive earthblood elf s/o 

17\. Small and petite s/o 

18\. Comforting s/o having a nightmare

20\. S/o with wings

23\. Pet names for s/o 

28\. Chubby s/o 

**-Gren-**

4\. Showing affection

5\. Short s/o 

6\. Gren reacting to Soren flirting with his s/o 

9\. Snoozing with s/o headcanons

10\. Ticklish s/o 

13\. Comforting s/o from a nightmare

23\. Pet names for s/o 

27\. S/o scared of bugs 

**-Aaravos-**

15\. Sweet, naive earthblood elf s/o 

17\. Small and petite s/o 

20\. S/o with wings

21\. S/o with an s/o stressed from school

22\. s/o with long curly hair 

23\. Pet names for s/o 

24\. Comforting s/o during thunder storm

26\. Aaravos with sweet but badass s/o 

27\. S/o scared of bugs 

28\. Chubby s/o 

29\. Skittish s/o, especially in the dark 

**-Soren-**

3\. Asking out a shy reader

4\. Showing affection

5\. Short s/o 

8\. Teaching s/o how to swim

10\. Ticklish s/o 

12\. Half elf s/o 

19\. Comforting female s/o after people are rude to her

25\. s/o leaving him for the villains

28\. Chubby s/o 

**-Callum-**

2\. Having a crush

7\. Female s/o on period

8\. Teaching s/o how to swim

11\. S/o with beautiful singing voice

16\. Short s/o 

**-Corvus-**

7\. Female s/o on period

**-Claudia-**

11\. S/o with beautiful singing voice

**-Harrow-**

13\. Comforting s/o from a nightmare

**-Viren-**

13\. Comforting s/o from a nightmare

14\. Clumsy s/o

**-Rayla-**

15\. Sweet, naive earthblood elf s/o 

**-Amaya-**

24\. Comforting s/o during thunder storm


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum having a crush <3

  * He’s awkward but trying his best
  * He tended to stumble over his words and stutter around you when he first got a crush on you because he was a m e s s
  * Luckily, he’s become less nervous around you, but he still stutters from time to time, especially when he’s rambling or feeling embarrassed (which happens a lot more than he would like to admit)
  * Around you, flustering him is SO easy
  * Just move in a bit closer to him, praise him, or just be sweet towards him in general and he’ll be flushing as red as a tomato within a few seconds
  * And if you ever flirt with him in the slightest way possible, Callum will have absolute no way of responding besides blushing wildly Callum.exe is not responding please try again later
  * In his sketchbook he’s got at least a few pages dedicated to him trying to figure out a way to confess to you. There’s a variety of cheesy pick up lines, super sappy and wordy confessions, and even a few poems
  * there are probably a few sketches of you in there too
  * You’ve actually walked in on him writing in there a few times. On such occasions he’ll slam the book shut, hide it behind his back, and hurriedly pick up a random conversation with you while also trying to hide the rising blush on his face
  * He daydreams a lot about you. It’s nothing weird, and is actually quite sweet. He just thinks about doing really innocent things with you, like making jelly tarts with you or just walking around the castle with you, talking about whatever you feel like
  * And he just loves spending time with you. You’re always kind and funny, he can’t help but feel all nice and safe by you. Even if he does have a crush on you and can be a little nervous at times, he’s _generally_ pretty relaxed with you
  * He always enjoys getting to know you better when the two of you hang out. He’s genuinely interested in what you’re talking about and just likes to hear what’s going on in your life in general
  * Of course, while he may be a bit awkward, he’s still a gentleman that knows where the boundaries are. No matter how much he likes hanging out with you he’ll always give you personal space and time for yourself
  * He likes to show off his mage abilities to you too. He doesn’t do it an arrogant manner, instead more of a “hey look at this cool thingy I can do” kinda way
  * Though his spells tend go awry when you’re watching, being able to receive your warm smile and praise when he _is_ successful makes it all worth the failed attempts
  * Just saying, if he can manage to impress you or not be super awkward around you, his whole day will be made
  * He compliments you anytime he can as a way of very, very subtly dropping a hint towards his feelings. Sure, he may be a bit awkward when doing so, but that doesn’t make what he says any less genuine
  * And really, it’s all the little things he does for you that make him such a sweetheart. He remembers your birthday, always listens with genuine concern when you’re upset, always says good morning and goodnight to you, holds the door open for you, I think you get the idea
  * Yeah, they’re not really a big deal, but they’re still the best way he can try to convey his feelings
  * Ezran is most definitely aware of his older brother’s crush on you. He originally had been planning to just march right up to you and tell you because he doen’t quite understand why Callum wants to keep his feelings a secret
  * “Well if you like them, why don’t you just tell them?”
  * “Easier said then done, Ezran.”
  * “No, it’s actually pretty easy. Here, I’ll show you!”
  * “Ezran, NO”
  * Luckily, through the bribery of jelly tarts and the fact that he wants to help his big brother out he has promised to not say a word about it to you and has basically become Callum’s adorable wingman
  * Of course, that’s not going to stop Ezran from making little jokes or hints towards Callum’s feelings for you. Every time Ezran does so, Callum is internally screaming as he believes that you just figured him out, only to have you pay Ezran’s comment no more mind than a light laugh and a smile
  * Ezran is also doing everything his power to set you two up, and it is driving Callum crazy
  * Ezran will be planning things that the three of you should do together, only to back out at the last second and leaving just you and a very flustered and unprepared Callum together
  * All and all, you’ve got a very awkward boy heads over heels for you and genuinely trying his best to show his feelings




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren doing his very best at asking out a shy reader lol

  * Oh dear… this will be _interesting_
  * Without a doubt, Soren is an extrovert in the highest degree
  * You, on the other hand, are _anything_ but an extrovert
  * Despite that, you get along wonderfully. You’ve known each other a long time and you tend to come out of your shell a fair amount around him he actually takes great pride in the fact that _he’s_ the one that can bring out your more spunky and loud side. He honestly finds it adorable
  * Over time, he’s come to enjoy your company to point he’s completely infatuated by you, even if you’re still a little quiet around him. So, Soren, being anything but bashful about showing his feelings, of course will want to ask you out!
  * And the best part is, he’s _pretty_ sure you like him back. I mean come on, he, the youngest crown guard in history, is basically irresistible, right?
  * He would’ve asked you the moment he got the idea by yelling the question across the courtyard, but for some reason Claudia said that was a bad idea so???? she said he needed to drop hints first???? 
  * Soren’s fairly flirty and will probably make a variety of over the top gestures and pick up lines towards you as a way of hinting towards his feelings for you. Sure, he’s a little dorky, but still pretty smooth about this kind of stuff
  * But when you respond with nothing but mumbles, hiding your face, and acting awkward around him for the next hour he’s just left like ?????
  * Claudia suggests toning it down a bit, so he reluctantly agrees. It takes a bit of doing, but he can manage to take it down a level for your sake
  * But even those more low key attempts don’t go too well
  * If he tries to move closer to you, you look away and inch back. If he tries to touch you, even do something as innocent as putting a hand on your shoulder, you freeze and go quiet. If he gives you any sort of compliment you hide your face and can barely stutter through a simple thank you
  * Soren’s usually pretty oblivious, but even _he_ can see how you react
  * He once winked at you while doing some sword training and was very worried when you promptly walked right into a wall after he did so
  * But then when he _isn’t_ trying to be froward or anything you’re your usual kind, funny, and just a tiny bit quiet self
  * And Soren is at a complete and utter loss here. If “????” was a sound, he’d be making it right now because he’s just _that_ confused
  * He’s lowkey frustrated in all honesty. I mean, yeah, he’s always known you’re shy, but this just doesn’t seem like you
  * How is he supposed to ask you out if he can’t even flirt with you right? It just doesn’t make any sense???
  * And while seeing you flustered is kinda cute and he’s half tempted to tease you a little bit about the blush rising to your face… it’s also worrying. It wasn’t exactly the reaction he had been hoping for
  * To say the least, he’s o b l i v i o u s to the _real_ reason you’re acting so awkward around him when he gets flirty everyone in the castle is in silent agony because you two _just can’t seem to understand_
  * And his pride is more than little bruised on the occasions you suddenly rush away after he makes any sort of move
  * Callum: “Soren, do you think you should just tone it down so they don’t run off like-”
  * Soren: “No. Just. No. Please not right now.”
  * But, no, he’s sure you like him!
  * Whenever he would show off his athletic prowess, he could catch you watching with a faint blush which would only cause him to show off more and you would always laugh at his dorky remarks or witty jokes
  * He’s just so certain that you enjoyed the time you spent together as more than just friends with the way you willingly made an effort to be less shy around him
  * Poor boy is just so confused here because he had been so certain that you returned his feelings that he kind of forgot the possibility of being rejected
  * So, one day, he decides he’s just going to march right up to you and finally ask the question! Clearly, this whole trying to subtly hint towards his feelings isn’t working, so he’ll be direct! He’s good at that, isn’t he?
  * _Literally_ , the next time he sees you, he says,
  * “Hey, you wanna go out on a date sometime?”
  * The question just kinda sprung out before you could even say good morning to him and he says it so casually that you don’t even have a chance to get all shy
  * Of course, you’re still a stuttering mess and can barely manage a yes even after a moment of trying to regain your composure Soren finds it absolutely adorable and will probably (playfully) tease you later
  * The biggest smile lights up his face when you awkwardly agree and he’s soon happily suggesting date spots the two of you could go too. Oddly enough, it helps you relax you too and you forget to be shy for awhile




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gren and Soren (separately) show affection in a relationship :)

##  Soren:

  * Soren mainly shows affection physically because this poor boy isn’t very good with words. It’s easier for him to convey his feelings through a kiss rather than actual words
  * I can see him as the type that would really be into hugs. He’d more than happily envelope you in a big hug that will more than likely lead to him picking you up and twirling you around
  * I think he’d especially like hugs from behind because 1.) he can rest his head on your head or shoulder depending on the height difference and 2.) it makes you an all too tempting for tickling
  * Soren would be all for kisses too. You could expect everything between gentle kisses on the forehead to cheeky pecks on the lips, all the way to completely goofy kisses all over your face to more passionate kisses against a wall in one of the more secluded towers
  * He’s this precious combination of adorable and cocky that allows his affection to range from cute and innocent right to hot and passionate
  * As much as he tries to act all tough and suave for you, he is almost always touching you. Whether he’s simply holding hands or wrapping an arm around your waist, it’s his subtle way of saying he loves you and that he’ll always be there to protect you from everyone and everything
  * I think he would also be purposefully super over the top with his affection to make you blush, like bowing down low to kiss your hand, all while maintaining perfect eye contact because this little shit knows _exactly_ what he’s doing
  * He’s such a flirt with you, honestly. He’s flirty half because of how madly in love he is with you and half because you’re _precious_ when you blush
  * In general, I feel like he would do a lot of things just to make you blush, which would _definitely_ include playfully teasing you. Sure, it’s not the most romantic ways of showing affection, but his little teases are one of the ways he subtly says that he loves you 
  * Continuing with that thought a bit, Soren also probably has a _bunch_ of pet names for you or nick names in general. For example, if you’re short you’re probably going to be called “shorty” and have “little” as a constant prefix to your other pet names (but, of course, he’ll stop it if it really bothers you)
  * Honestly though, so many pet names. Sweetie, cookie, sunshine, baby, beautiful/handsome, just so many. Some he uses when he’s teasing you, others when he’s being sweet, and even more others when he’s trying to soothe you. He practically has a pet name for every situation
  * So yeah, teasing and pet names - some cute and some dorky - would be pretty regular ways for Soren to show his affection
  * And since Soren has absolutely 0 shame when it comes to showing how much he loves you, you should expect any of this to happen absolutely anywhere. He might try to be a bit more professional when he’s on duty, but even then he might not be able to completely control himself
  * He would definitely shares his jelly tarts with you. If that doesn’t say I love you, I don’t know what does then
  * He does occasionally just flat out say that he loves you, but it’s more of a casual “love ya” with a little ruffle of your hair a “you know I love you” when he’s teasing you
  * He saves the more genuine “I love you’s” for private, without a doubt. He’s a little awkward about it because he doesn’t like to get all mushy gushy, but he’ll say it occasionally. The first time he ever said I love you was probably really quiet and really sweet, just saying
  * A more indirect way he would show affection would simply be protecting you. As a member of the crown guard, he takes his job of protecting you in a serious yet laidback way. He always ensures that you are safe, it’s one of his top priorities 24/7



##  Gren:

  * Bless this sweet, awkward cinnamon roll, he’s doing his best
  * He probably won’t be comfortable showing his affection in public, or even in the company of others that he knows well. He loves you dearly, of course, but he also feels the need to keep up his professional presence
  * At most, he might hold your hand or put an arm around your waist as a very subtle way of saying that’s he’s there for you without attracting too much attention to either of you poor boy is still blushing like hell though
  * When you two are sitting, I think his hand might wander over to you, either to gently fiddle with your fingers or rub relaxing circles into your outer thigh
  * Of course, when the two of you are in private, he becomes _far_ more affectionate to the point he’s almost always touching you in some way
  * Sure, he’s probably still a little awkward, but he does his best. In general, his ways of showing affection are simple and innocent and very, very sweet
  * All of his kisses are so s o f t and loving, I can’t say that enough. Every time he presses his lips onto your forehead or gives your cheek a lingering peck, you can practically hear the silent “I love you” in every little adoring touch
  * Gren would be the type to do those little almost unnoticeable touches that still say a lot. When you’re lying down, he might run circles into the nape of your neck or small of your back. He would also definitely play with your hair and pepper the crown of your head with lots of little, slow kisses
  * Yeah, they’re not too big of a deal or anything, but it’s the way his touches linger with such complete adoration that make it say “I love you”. Every kiss, every hug, just every way he shows affection is just overflowing with how much he genuinely loves you
  * I also think that Gren would be the type to get his you little gifts. He’s very attentive, so he more than easily picks up on the small clues that hint towards things you might like as a gift. He’ll most likely get you these little gifts whenever he has to go away for awhile
  * I can specifically see him getting you a really cute piece of jewelry, like a bracelet or necklace. It’s nothing too gaudy, just a simple chain with a single gem on it, but reminds you that he loves you even when he’s not there to show it himself
  * Also, Gren is s u p e r cuddly. One of the easiest way for him to show his affections is to just curl up with you somewhere safe and secluded where he can pepper you with kisses and play with you hair. He’d more than happily listen to you vent about your day simply because he wants to always be there to support you
  * Giving you compliments would also be a way of Gren showing his affection. He’s fairly good with words, and can manage to give you some pretty cute compliments to remind you why he loves you so much (and why you should love yourself too)
  * And like I said, he’s not too bad with words so some of the things he says are just so adorable and heartwarming. It’s nothing too sappy, but is definitely enough to make you blush
  * In general, Gren would take care of and protect you just because he loves you to the moon and back and never wants you to forget for one second just how much he loves you
  * And, of course, he tries to literally say “I love you” a lot just to remind you how much he really does adore you. Sure, he’s a little shy and it usually comes out kinda quiet, but that just makes it all that much better. He usually says it right before you drift off to sleep safely tucked into his arms, probably accompanied by a gentle kiss on your forehead




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan, Soren, and Gren with a short s/o!

##  Soren:

  * He’s going to tease you
  * But come on, did you really expect anything different from him?
  * Of course, he always does so in the cutest way which makes it near impossible to get mad at him. He’s a little shit, but he’s _your_ little shit who only teases you because he loves you
  * He gets a bit defensive whenever other people tease you because it’s _different_ when they do it. He knows _he’s_ only joking, but he’s not so sure about them. He’ll probably jump right to your defense, saying that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being short and that that shouldn’t change the way anyone looks at you
  * It’s actually kinda sweet until he’s back to teasing you just a few minutes later
  * If you’re ever feeling self conscious, even though he isn’t the best with words, he’ll try to comfort you. He’s a little awkward, but his genuine attempts are just as dorky as they are uplifting
  * Cute stuff aside, he probably rests his arms on your shoulder or head a lot
  * And ruffles your hair a lot too
  * He mainly does it because he absolutely adores seeing you get all flustered about it
  * And he’s _such_ a tease about kisses too. Whenever you want a kiss he’ll play dumb and pretend to not notice how you _clearly_ want him to lean down until you actually rise up onto your tiptoes and pull him down
  * After that, he’ll be more than happy to comply and pepper your face in kisses
  * If you ever need him to get something high up for you, he requires a kiss in payment for his services. After all, being tall is some very hard work, so he deserves a reward, doesn’t he?
  * He purposely puts things on higher shelves just to get a kiss out of you, we all know he does it
  * His pet names for you are especially cutesy because you’re adorable and deserve pet names just as cute as you
  * Cupcake, cutie, baby (boy/girl), cookie, I think you get the idea. He probably uses “little” before some other more common pet names just to get on your nerves a little bit
  * Because you’re so small he’d probably pick you up a lot, either to spin you around or carry you princess style
  * You’d be having a normal conversation with someone around the cas— and suddenly you’re slung over Soren’s shoulder and just limply staying there because you’ve kind of gotten used to being carried around to the point you’ve come to enjoy it
  * He’d probably do other dumb stuff like scoop you up in his arms and run off with you, saying something about being your knight in shining armor to save you from the “dragon”



##  Gren:

  * He can’t get over how adorable you are
  * He just _can’t_
  * His heart literally just melts every time he sees you???
  * You’re so small and _cute_ and he just wants to safely wrap you up in his arms and smother you in kisses
  * Even if you start to get all flustered, there’s no stopping him because how can he possibly be expected to resist how precious you are?
  * He does tease you every now and then, but it’s done very playfully and in the most loving way possible
  * Of course, he’s an absolute gentleman about getting things that are too high up for you. Just ask him and he’ll be more than happy to comply, probably dotting a little kiss on the top of your head as he hands it down to you
  * He’s the same way about kisses too. He takes hints fairly quickly and, even if it flusters him a little, he’ll happily lower himself to give you a quick kiss if you ask for it
  * He might be little bit over protective of you if you’re short, even if you are quite capable of taking care of yourself. You’re small, so he instinctively feels like you should be kept well away from any sort of danger
  * If you ever feel frustrated with your height or just embarrassed about it in general, he’ll be quick to comfort you. He loves you dearly, and doesn’t ever want you to feel self conscious. He’ll cheer you up through a combination of cuddles and soft compliments laced with smiles that will have you feeling better in no time
  * When other people joke about your height (or lack thereof it to be exact) he always glances at you to make sure that you’re taking no offense by it. If you are though, he will discreetly find a way to change the subject
  * He, personally, loves that you’re short because you snugly fit into his arms which makes hugging and cuddling a _million_ times better. He can completely wrap himself around you, and the way you can so easily cuddle into him just melts his heart
  * Honestly, just the idea of being able to engulf you into his arms and nuzzle the top of your head is what keeps him going during a long day



##  Runaan:

  * Runaan doesn’t make a big deal out of it
  * He’s fairly chill
  * But, of course, he can’t help but slyly tease you at least a few times, almost always with the same cocky grin twitching at his lips that makes him too damn hot to actually get mad at
  * Luckily, he only teases you in private because he’s more laid back then
  * The thing is, _he’s_ the only one allowed to tease you. If anyone else tries to tease you, no matter how playfully they do it, they will receive a dark glare that will promptly silence them because they know Runaan is well prepared to give them hell
  * And if any imbecile were to be idiotic enough to ever _not_ so playfully comment about your height, they will receive a… _very stern_ talk from Runaan about proper manners and basic politeness (◕ᴗ◕✿)
  * They never tease you again. Yay!
  * He never underestimates you based on your height, but will help you when needed
  * If you can’t reach something high up, he’ll hand it down to you without making too much of a fuss over it (the most he’d ever say about it is a quick sarcastic comment) or if you need a boost somewhere high he’ll do it without breaking a sweat
  * He’s not the best at comforting you whenever you’re feeling especially self conscious about your short stature, but he’ll do his best
  * Usually, he ends up saying something like being short in battle makes you a harder target to hit and gives you more maneuverability against your enemy so it’s actually really useful so you shouldn’t be at all ashamed
  * He’s trying I _swear_
  * But it’s kind of adorable to see him trying to comfort you so seriously and it makes you laugh. Sure, it hadn’t been his original intention as he tried to point out the advantages of being short, but hey, it cheered you up so he’s all good with it
  * He’s not too affectionate, but if you tug at his sleeve a little he’ll lean down enough for you to kiss him. He finds it way more adorable then he would ever admit, and finds the feeling of wrapping your tiny self into his arms just as cute (and will be just as reluctant to admit it)
  * And friendly reminder that Runaan is literally 6”2½ so if you’re 5”2 or below he’s _literally_ a foot taller than you
  * So please just imagine this stoic and lethal elven assassin leaning all the way down _just to press a gentle kiss to your forehead_ I’m melting help




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren reacting to Soren flirting with his s/o

  * At first, Gren was completely oblivious. He naturally thinks well of most people, especially fellow knights such as Soren
  * You, his darling s/o, are a lovely person, so it’s perfectly understandable for Soren to want to talk to you! He totally gets why Soren is being so _friendly_!
  * Sure, the way Soren is leaning too close to you is creating this weird feeling inside his chest and there’s just something off about the way he’s talking to you, but Gren ignores those feelings in the beginning
  * However, once Gren actually notices that Soren is clearly being more than just friendly he gets really… _uncomfortable_
  * His hands are suddenly itching to wrap around you and snatch you away from Soren, bury his head into the crook of your neck and nuzzle you, kiss the top of your head, _anything_ that involves getting you away from Soren
  * His attention is completely drawn away from whatever conversation he was engaged in and can’t focus on anything but you and Soren. He’s not glaring at Soren or anything, just watching with this kind of “… oh…” expression
  * And as Soren’s flirting becomes more and more obvious, Gren becomes more and more uncomfortable. He’s shifting around in his seat more and more or shifting from one foot to another because just _seeing_ someone else flirt with you is filling him up with all sorts of bad feelings
  * His chest is tight, his face feels hot, and there’s an unpleasant pit growing in his stomach. Yeah, not fun
  * Sudden insecurity, frustration, _jealousy like he’s never felt before_ , irritation, and confusion are just a few of the emotions he’s feeling
  * This cinnamon roll is absolutely heads over heels for you and knows you love him just as much, but he can’t help but be uncertain right now
  * Soren is a far bolder then he is, surely more handsome, and definitely better at flirting. What if you like Soren more…? What if you decide you’d rather be with Soren instead?
  * Poor baby’s starting to get real uncomfortable, and those questions aren’t helping. He’s visibly tense and there’s a frown beginning to tug at his lips
  * Of course, Gren would still never do anything violent or aggressive
  * Really, it takes him ages just to figure out how he’s going to walk over there and say anything without looking like an absolute idiot
  * When he finally works up the courage, the most he’ll do is walk up to where Soren and you are, doing his best to act all confident and not at all ruffled, and politely make it clear that you’re already taken, specifically by _him_
  * So even if he’s a little awkward about it, he’ll gently put an arm around you and pull your soft body up against him. The moment he’s with you again, his body visibly relaxes
  * The whole time he’s just this beautiful mess of awkward while trying act all confident and professional and it’s _great_
  * If Soren was being especially forward, in the heat of the moment Gren might forget his politeness just a _tiny_ bit and throw in a line like, “I see you’ve met Soren, _dear_. And Soren, I’m so glad you’ve made yourself acquainted with _my_ _darling_. I’m sure you two will make such great _friends.”_
  * Nothing super rude, but he’ll still probably end up asking you later if you’re mad at him for stepping in or think he was too harsh
  * The whole time, he’s blushing and awkward as heck but he’s trying his best to be assertive. After all, how can he call himself your boyfriend if he can’t even stand up for himself?
  * Gren wouldn’t be able to do anything like kiss you in front of Soren because he’s not very comfortable with pda or something _that_ forward, but he’ll be especially affectionate the next time you’re alone together
  * He probably wouldn’t mind receiving some extra affection no not like that from you later plus some gentle reassurances because the whole thing upset him more than he would like to admit
  * Thankfully, the incident doesn’t have any lasting repercussions. Gren is too nice to hold a grudge and Soren has the attention span of a three year old, so the whole thing is brushed right under the rug
  * The only slight difference you’ll be able to notice is that Gren will try to be more assertive with pda to avoid a similar situation from arising




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan, Callum, and Corvus taking care of a female s/o on her period <3

##  **-Runaan-**

  * He’s chill and knows what to do. He isn’t phased by blood or anything like that, so he won’t get uncomfortable whenever you’re ranting about every way your body has turned against you
  * If you’re the type to have a lot of mood swings on your period, don’t worry! Runaan is calm enough to counterbalance anything you’re feeling. Usually, he’ll just sit back and let you talk it out of your system, maybe massaging wherever you’re hurting too if that helps you any
  * If you happen to a small yet very aggressive person, there will be a twinkle of quiet amusement in his eyes as you rant because it _is_ kinda funny to see someone so little full of so much anger all of the sudden
  * If Runaan is in a playful mood, don’t be surprised if he just kisses away your complaints with a faint smirk on his lips because he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing
  * Really, he can handle anything. You could be super dramatic, flopping onto his lap and swearing that you’re dying and he’ll just smile, shake his head, and kiss your forehead
  * Runaan isn’t super into cuddles, but if they help you, he’ll gladly curl up with you by the fire. He’s tall and it’s great to just sink into his hold when your body is aching. He’s warm and safe and just so soft with you… it’s hard to not fall asleep right away
  * His hands usually end up underneath your shirt and softly rubbing your sides (he finds it adorable the way your body relaxes into him)
  * He’ll recommend stretching because he heard that can be helpful and he’ll suggest taking a hot bath if you’re really struggling and he’ll join you if you like ;)
  * Runaan won’t let you indulge too much into your cravings because he knows you’ll just end up getting a stomach ache and feeling 10x worse. You can pout all you like, but even if you hate to admit it, he’s right
  * He sincerely pities anyone who aggravates you. In most cases, he’ll gently guide you away, but if he thinks that they have it coming, he’ll let you do your thing just catch him in the background watching with such a proud look



##  **-Corvus-**

  * Surprisingly awkward about it
  * Not gonna lie, it’s actually kind of amusing to see him be so easily flustered as he tries to help you. He’s confused but trying to act all serious like he totally knows what he’s doing, but you both know he’s c l u e l e s s
  * He was caught completely off guard during your first few mood swings around him
  * Wait why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did _someone_ hurt you??? Oh wait, crap, why are you angry??? Now you just want food????
  * Somebody send help because this is _not_ what he was trained for???
  * Well, he loves you dearly so now it’s his personal mission to try and make you feel better
  * You’ll have to do a lot of explaining about the usual symptoms of periods and how you usually go about fixing them. He listens attentively and does his best to help how he can
  * He get’s better over time with experience and actually becomes a very soothing presence for you while you’re on your period he still has his awkward moments, don’t worry
  * If you’re having bad cramps you can just go curl up on his lap and, even if he’s busy, he’ll pull you close and let you cling to him
  * Will tentatively massage you at first, uncertain if whether he’s helping or just hurting you worse. Luckily, when you sigh and lean back into his arms, he’ll take the hint and continue less nervously
  * Listens patiently to all and any of your ramblings and will plant gentle kisses to the side of your head
  * This is one of the only times he’ll let you play with his hair, so you better take advantage of it
  * Lowkey frustrated that this is literally all he can do to help you because he just hates seeing you in any sort of pain or discomfort
  * A decent cook so he’ll be able to make you a few of your cravings
  * And will personally fight anyone who tries to give you a hard time while you’re on your period. You’re having a hard enough time as it is, and he isn’t going to let some idiot make it even worse



##  **-Callum-**

  * Listen, Saria and Harrow raised their boys to be well educated gentlemen, so he’s not nearly as awkward as you might think he would be
  * He knows how rough periods and everything can be (Claudia’s probably complained about it a few times) so he’d be more than willing to help
  * He’ll cuddle you _so_ much because that’s his go to comfort method. The moment you mention you’re on your period, Callum is prepared with a nest of soft pillows and warm blankets
  * And you get plenty of gentle kisses on top of your head. He’s always soft on you, but now he’s even softer and it’s just adorable
  * He’ll ask before trying to massage you anywhere because he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable, and when he does his hands are always so soothing and gentle
  * And he keeps the fire warm to make you comfortable. He’s heard that holding a cloth damp with really hot water to wherever you’re hurting can also help, so he’ll offer to do that too
  * Would never ever make fun of your mood swings and manages to meet every one of your emotions with a hug and sweet words
  * Apologizes whenever you have cramps because he just feels so bad and wishes there was more he could do 
  * An absolute gentleman who will get you whatever you need. He might feel a little awkward having to go get it, but it’s worth seeing you feel better
  * He’s still a dork and makes lots of dumb jokes to keep your mind off the discomfort and make you laugh and feels lowkey bad when you wince because OW
  * Let’s you look at his drawings and probably draws you when you fall asleep laying against him
  * Definitely sneaks you whatever food you’re craving from the kitchens because he isn’t the best cook
  * Does his best to keep you out of stressful situations that would tip you past your breaking point on your period. It’s not that he thinks you’re weak or anything, he just knows what your limits are and doesn’t want to see you overwhelmed or frustrated. Sad you = Sad Callum, and we can’t have that, can we?




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren, Callum, and Runaan teaching their s/o how to swim

##  **-Runaan-**

  * He’s a little surprised, but he doesn’t make a big deal of it
  * Of course, he’s more than willing to teach you, even if you need some gentle persuasion
  * but I mean come on, a chance to be up and personal with a shirtless Runaan is kinda hard to pass up
  * Runaan will take things slow so that you never feel scared or overwhelmed
  * Even if you try to speed past the basics, Runaan will give you a stern look and tell you to be careful because swimming is more dangerous than it seems
  * Gentle and chill, he’s really patient with you no matter what. Even if you’re attempting to dive into the deep end right from the start or are still clinging to his arms in the shallow water, he’ll explain everything in the same smooth, calm voice
  * But he can’t resist poking a little bit of fun at you every now and then
  * “Now are you holding onto me because you’re actually scared or do you just want an excuse to—”
  * “Of course I’m _scared_ , it’s not anything like— like… _that_ , I swear!”
  * the little smirk he gives you tells you how little he believes that
  * And yes, he definitely does things just to see you blush. Holding you close against him, placing the occasional kiss on your hand, tucking back your wet hair with that perfect little smirk on his face and allowing his hand to linger on your face…
  * You can try to call him out, but he’ll just shrug and say he doesn’t have the _slightest_ clue what you’re talking about
  * Doesn’t coddle you too much and will give you space to try things on your own as long as he thinks you’re ready. He’ll still be watching nearby of course, but it will be at more of a distance so you can feel independent
  * But if you’re nervous, he’s also willing to swim right beside you so you know that if you begin to lose strength or the water gets to rough, he’ll be right there to keep you above the water
  * _Softest_ smile when you get all excited as you swim around by yourself for the first time, he’s so weak for you. Thank goodness you’re too busy swimming to notice it



##  **-Soren-**

  * How???
  * Swimming is so much fun! How can you possibly not know how to swim!?
  * You better be ready, because Soren will make plans fast. The first chance the weather is good and he has spare time, he’ll be taking you down to the nearest body of water
  * I wouldn’t be surprised if he dragged you down to a nearby pond just a few hours after finding out if the weather was nice enough
  * Not the best teacher at first
  * “There, now I’m going to let go and you just kick your legs and paddle.”
  * “Wait, wait, what? Soren don’t—”
  * He gets better after the first few failed attempts, I swear
  * He’s playful and laid back the entire time, there’s a lot of laughing
  * And he thinks you look adorable when you’re all flustered
  * Of course, he has to take advantage of the occasion by teasing you and making you blush even more by peppering you with kisses tease him back, he likes it
  * He’s standing right behind you to keep you floating? Well, don’t mind him purposefully leaning close so that his every breath blows against your neck as he gives you helpful tips
  * And oh, he’s showing you how to kick and paddle? Don’t be surprised if his touches linger for just a few moments longer than they should
  * If you start to get tired, he’s strong enough to lift you above the water if it’s shallow enough, or let you hang onto his shoulders while he takes you back to the shore
  * He lets his hair become an absolute mess, it’s actually really cute. Fair warning though, your hair will also probably be a mess
  * Very proud when you’re able to swim around all by yourself, he’s so excited and smiley it’s _precious_
  * You two would definitely have splashing wars once you’re good enough
  * And Soren would also swim underwater, come up under you and lift you up onto his shoulders cause the little squeak of surprise you make is adorable



##  **-Prince Callum-**

  * Actually lowkey awkward about finding out
  * He didn’t want to make you feel dumb for not knowing, so he didn’t really know how to go about proposing the idea of teaching you for awhile
  * But after awhile, he managed to convince both himself and you that it wouldn’t be too bad if he taught you how to swim
  * He was a little awkward at first because he isn’t wearing much and, more importantly, _you_ aren’t wearing much
  * When you first got into the water he cleared his throat and made sure to keep his gaze well away from anywhere it might try to wander to
  * When it comes to helping you float and such, he’ll make sure to keep his hands in safe places like your waist or upper back, nowhere that might get awkward
  * It’d be so easy to fluster him, honestly. Just lean back into his hold a little or cling to him a bit tighter when he’s helping you stay afloat and the way he blushes and begins to stutter through his instructions is precious
  * He tries to act casual about it but won’t let you go to far away with him as you learn, just to be safe
  * Frankly, he’s probably more worried than you are because he wants to be a good teacher and make sure you’re safe
  * “Okay, Callum, I think I’m ready to try by myself. You can let go.”
  * “How about one more practice with me holding on? Just to make sure?”
  * Constantly checks in to make sure you’re comfortable
  * And you have to constantly reassure him that yes, you’re fine with how he’s holding you and no, you don’t feel too tired and yes, you’re very sure you feel safe
  * He’ll apologize profusely for the smallest mishaps, especially if in involved you going under, even for just a split second
  * Once you get past the initial awkwardness and learn the basics though, it’s a lot of fun and he’s a surprisingly good teacher
  * You two probably end up tickling each other a lot because it’s impossible to resist
  * He’ll still stay by you though as you get better simply because he likes being next to you




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of taking a snooze with Gren or Runaan :)

##  **-Runaan-**

  * He’s adapted to having to sleep in not the most comfortable situations, so he usually sleeps on his back so when you sleep together, Runaan will either end up spooning you or letting you sprawl over him, either is fine as long as you’re comfortable
  * His favorite position is when your head is resting on his chest and he has one arm tucked around you
  * He likes sleeping with you right by his side for the simple sake of knowing you’re safe. Sometimes after a long day it’s the only way for him to unwind, so you’ll find yourself cuddled up with him pretty quickly
  * If you’re one of those people who is like “sleep is for the weak” 24/7, he’ll pick up on that habit pretty quickly and make sure you actually get enough sleep, usually by giving you mini-lectures about how important sleep is and making the all too tempting offer to cuddle you and once you agree there is no escape until you get a good night’s rest
  * Sleepy grumbles when you have a hard time falling asleep, but he’s willing to stay up and help you fall asleep. His usual methods involve rubbing your hips and running a hand through your hair 
  * Always makes sure that his horns aren’t poking you in any way
  * He’s practically never too hot or cold, but he’s still willing to have more/less blankets to keep you at a good temperature
  * He once woke up to you clinging to the one blanket and shivering like crazy. He felt kinda bad about it and quickly brought you some warmer blankets, and the next morning he simply told you to actually _tell_ him when you’re too cold so he can take _care_ of you
  * A v e r y light sleeper. He wakes up whenever you shift or turn, but falls right back asleep once he realizes you’re okay and just moving a little
  * If a noise wakes him up he’ll cast a sleepy glare in the direction of the noise and, after making sure it’s nothing threatening, pull you closer
  * He’s naturally an early riser, but he always does so without waking you too. A lot of times as he shifts out of bed, he’ll stop to admire your peaceful face, tucking back a stray strand of hair as he does so
  * One time when he was getting up you mumbled his name and reached for him in your sleep and he died a little on the inside
  * If you try to make him stay in bed he’ll be quietly amused because he thinks it’s cute. If you ask nice enough, he might cuddle back up with you



##  **-Commander Gren-**

  * Like Runaan, Gren’s used to not having the best of conditions to sleep in, so even when he does have a comfy bed, all he really needs to be happy is a blanket and pillow (and you too, preferably)
  * He’s a light sleeper, but he doesn’t move around much. The most you’ll ever get out of him when he’s asleep is the occasional mumble or sigh under his breath
  * But he somehow always ends up with a messy bedhead, it’s so adorable
  * By himself he usually sleeps curled into a ball, maybe hugging a pillow close too, so when he does get to sleep with you he’s _definitely_ going to be cuddling in some way because he always sleeps better with you in his arms. Something about holding you close and hearing your steady breathing always lulls him right to sleep
  * Soft conversations before you fall asleep, sometimes about deep things or really dorky things
  * He almost always kisses the top of your head right before he falls asleep
  * Always soothes you from nightmares or just having a hard time sleeping with sleepy yet gentle murmurs
  * He’s down for being the big or little spoon, either works for him. When he’s the big spoon he gets to feel like he’s protecting you somehow, and as the little spoon he gets to feel all safe and happy
  * I could also see him burying his head in the crook of your neck or tucking your head under his while he wraps his body around you. The closer he is to you, the better
  * And it doesn’t matter how warm/cold it is, Gren is always down to cuddle
  * If you move away in your sleep he’ll subconsciously whine and reach for you
  * If you manage to fall asleep _not_ curled together for some reason you’ll end up waking up wrapped in his arms anyway
  * Gren is naturally very warm, so he’ll be more than happy to keep you snuggled up and warm when it’s cold
  * Gren is _very_ cuddly if you haven’t picked up on that yet, so he’s always reluctant to get up in the morning because he’d much rather stay in bed with you
  * If he wakes up before you he’ll wake you up by softly calling your name and pressing a kiss to your forehead. Just an fyi, his favorite way to be woken up is via a quick kiss to the nose, it always makes him blush




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren and Soren with a ticklish s/o!

##  **-Commander Gren-**

  * He thinks it’s adorable! The way you can so easily be turned into a giggling mess is absolutely _precious_!
  * He probably first discovered how ticklish you were by accident
  * He had only meant to nuzzle your neck affectionately and suddenly you’re dying of laughter?
  * At first he thought he had done something wrong and you could see him frowning as he tried to figure out what he had done
  * But when you managed to stop laughing and quickly explain that you’re just very ticklish, he understood right away
  * He’s also very ticklish, so whenever you two have tickle wars you’re _both_ in a fit of laughter
  * here’s a helpful tip: his neck is the most ticklish spot, so tickle, nuzzle, and kiss it to turn him into a mess
  * You two always end up flushed and laughing with your hair complete messes, it’s always so pure and fun
  * He’s always very gentle with you though, since he would never want to hurt you
  * And while Gren is sweet on you 24/7, he tends to save tickling for when you’re in private and can roll around in a mess of blankets and pillows without being judged
  * And he has the cutest look on his face whenever he tickles you: dorky grin and eyes sparkling with a playful and loving gleam, hair falling into his face as he laughs along with you
  * He thinks you look 10x as cute though with that smile, your nose and eyes scrunched up, and that dark blush creeping up your face
  * The way he looks at you is so soft and pure smh
  * He can’t help but pepper your face with kisses as you laugh
  * And please consider: Gren’s innocent morning kiss turning into him straddling your waist, tickling you while he nuzzles and kisses you into a fit of blushing and laughing that makes his heart _melt_
  * Your sides lowkey hurt but it’s worth the adoring way Gren is looking at you because his heart _does_ things™ just seeing you so happy
  * After especially stressful days seeing you happy and laughing always has a way of cheering him up



##  **-Soren-**

  * Oh _honey_ I’m so sorry
  * The moment Soren realizes how ticklish you are, you’re done for
  * You’ll be minding your own business… then suddenly Soren’s fingers are dancing up and down your side and you’re dying with laughter
  * And Soren’s super strong, so there’s no point in trying to squirm away. He’ll just hold you tighter and tickle you more and more
  * 10/10 sneaks up behind you, wraps his arms around you, and tickles you
  * And Soren has no shame, so expect this to happen in public or private
  * You could be attending an important meeting and you’ll still have to deal with Soren continually trying to surprise you
  * Lowkey uses tickling as a weapon against you
  * If he’s feeling playful and wants you to cuddle with him a while longer, he’ll sneak his hands under your shirt and to your sides as a warning of what will happen if you try to wriggle away accept your fate, let him cuddle you
  * Or he’ll tickle you until you say/do something, usually like saying “You won” or “I love you” or giving him kisses
  * So you two have a lot of tickle wars, good luck with that
  * It’s mainly because Soren is better with physical affection than verbal, so it’s just easier for him and seeing you happy makes him happy, simple as that
  * And trust me, he goes all out in these competitions, absolutely no mercy
  * There’s lots of teasing
  * But lots kisses all over your body too because he just adores you
  * Always has the most mischievous little smirk on his face. Sometimes a glance is all you need to see to know what’s coming
  * “Soren why are you look- no. No, don’t you dare, Soren I _swea_ —“
  * “Sorry, whats that? I can’t understand you when you’re laughing like that!”
  * You get the idea
  * He gets lowkey jealous when other people tickle you because that’s _your guys’_ thing
  * So with other people he’ll be your knight and shining armor to come and save you! only to go and tickle you himself a few minutes later smh




	11. Chapter 11

##  **-Runaan-**

  * The first time he heard your singing voice, he was caught off guard and just amazed, while also confused that he had never heard you sing before
  * His eyes softened and a gentle smile played across his lips, turning into a playful smirk when you turned around, saw him, and began to blush and stammer through an awkward greeting
  * don’t worry, he thought it was precious
  * He would never ask you to sing _just_ for _him_ , so he listens super attentively whenever you do decide to sing
  * Your voice always soothes him after stressful days, so it’s always a welcome sound to hear after a long day. He may never directly tell you, but you can tell by the way his body relaxes when you sing that he likes it
  * He thinks it’s kinda cute how you hum doing the most mundane tasks. It always adds a cheerful lightness to the air around you and puts a soft smile on his face
  * Surprisingly suave compliments about your voice that turn you into a blushing mess
  * You can try to turn the tables and make him blush by singing a sweet love song. On the outside it’ll just look like he has a playful smirk, but on the inside he’s a m e s s because what did he do to deserve you???
  * He once saw you singing with a few small children and his heart just about stopped working because you’re too good for this world <3
  * Please be careful, because the combination of your voice and small smile will internally wreck this poor man
  * If you’re shy about your voice he doesn’t quite understand why, but he won’t push you out of your comfort zone
  * On the flip side, if you’re outgoing and like to sing a lot, Runaan will listen with a fond smile. It’s near impossible to get him to join you though, but feel free to try all you like



##  **-Claudia-**

  * Woah :0
  * The moment she first heard you singing she was instantly dropping whatever she was doing to rave about how amazing your voice is
  * It was actually adorable just how amazed she was by your voice, almost like a little kid
  * Now she lowkey brags about how wonderful your voice is whenever she hears someone else singing or hears music in general
  * Just about everybody that is close with Cluadia _also_ knows that you have a stunning singing voice
  * Always encourages you to show your voice off because it’s a talent you shouldn’t be ashamed of (and she just likes getting to hear you sing)
  * If you’re self conscious or think your voice really isn’t that good she will be your personal cheerleader and shower you with compliments
  * Kisses your nose whenever she walks in on you singing as a way of asking you to keep going
  * She’s easily distracted by your voice though, so if the two of you are taking a stroll and you decide to hum or sing something, make sure you hold her hand so that she doesn’t walk into a wall or other such thing
  * Your singing always cheers her up after long days
  * If she’s had a _really_ bad day, she’ll rest her head on your shoulder, say it’s too quiet, and suggest that you sing something if you feel like it
  * With you playing with her hair and singing a soft song, she can calm down. She’ll thank you later by sneaking you some jelly tarts or making you a little gift with magic
  * Your voice is actually one of the few ways to get her to fall asleep when she’d rather stay up all night reading books or trying new spells. It’s just impossible for her to resist the combination of your cuddles _and_ singing



##  **-Prince Callum-**

  * He was actually kinda flustered the first time he heard your voice
  * He wasn’t embarrassed necessarily, more so, “wow omg how did I get such an amazing and talented person in my life please send help I can’t handle this how do they sound like an angel???”
  * He had caught you singing when you thought you were alone and just stood at the doorway listening to your voice, eyes round as he leaned maybe a bit too far in the doorway
  * When you turned around and saw him watching you he became an awkward stammering mess of: “Oh, uh, I didn’t mean to be um… eavesdropping or anything I just heard you singing and it was really pretty, but I didn’t mean to hear it— er not that I disliked hearing it, no, not that at all, because it was really pretty but I didn’t mean to be spying or being weird and— … _yousingreallywell_.”
  * After the initial awkward reaction he was gushing about how lovely your voice was and honestly couldn’t shut up about how talented you were because he was so impressed
  * He totally understands that you might be shy about showing it off to others though and will be content to keep it between the two of you
  * He finds your voice very calming and it always helps him sleep or calm down when he has a lot going on in his mind. The combination of your hold around him and voice gives him something to ground himself on
  * Sometimes when you two are cuddling after a stressful day he’ll quietly ask you to hum something. Any sort of soft lullaby will send him right to sleep
  * Please sing sweet things and cuddle this boy, he needs to relax
  * If you ever sing something romantic Callum will blush like a tomato and become a stuttering mess Callum.exe is not responding, please try again later
  * I imagine that Callum isn’t too bad at singing so you might catch him humming along to your songs occasionally




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren with an s/o who is half elf, but hides it with a magical bracelet

  * Lucky for you, Soren is _oblivious_ at first . Any odd habits or slip ups that would have given you away to others are seen as cute quirks to Soren
  * He’s accidentally helped you out of a few close calls actually
  * Like one time Claudia, who can recognize a magical item when she sees one, wanted to examine your bracelet
  * Luckily, Soren was all like, “Claudia! You can’t just ask for it like that! That’s an heirloom from her family” >:( and that settled the situation before trouble could arise
  * Still, being half elf is a difficult secret to keep. So really, you were bound to slip up eventually. It was just a matter of when, how, and in front of who
  * The answer to all three of those questions came when you and Soren were training with swords one day. He got a bit too cocky, you got a bit too reckless, and the next thing you knew your bracelet is flying off of you
  * You hid behind a corner at first, but when Soren handed your bracelet back to you he also stepped around the corner and… he saw everything, the horns, the ears, the markings, it was impossible for him not to put two and two together
  * He froze and his entire expression could be summed up in “?????” at first
  * Luckily, he still saw the same girl he was head over heels for and put your bracelet back on for you. Of course, he _needed_ some answers right away, but was willing to wait long enough for you to catch your breath 
  * He made it very clear that he would never, _ever_ hurt you and that he only wanted to help. He listened with surprising patience as you explained everything to him, even if it took awhile and not all of it made sense
  * From now on, Soren is your sworn knight in shining armor who will protect you from anyone and anything. As his crush, he has always been protective of you, more for the sake of showing off than anything else. Now that there’s actually _something_ to protect you from, he’s gonna step up his game
  * Takes it surprisingly seriously? But also in a goofy way that makes you smile even if you’re nervous? You feel me?
  * He covers for you whenever you can’t think of an excuse, listens whenever you need to talk, and is there for you in general
  * He gets kinda tense whenever elves are brought up because 1.) he’s worried that someone is going to find out about you and hurt you and 2.) he knows that some talk of elves can make you really uncomfortable, even if you only share half your blood with them
  * Whenever someone starts talking bad about elves, he’ll guide you away from them if he can, or at least hover protectively by your side
  * He’s always prepared with a plethora of bad jokes and his usual dorky self to cheer you up because he likes seeing you smile and he’s still crushing on you just as hard
  * You occasionally decide not to wear your bracelet when you and Soren are in private. He doesn’t mind since he sees it as a sign of trust
  * “So… can I tough your horns? Just once? Pretty please?”
  * “ _Noyoumaynottouchmyhornsohgodswhattypeofquestionisthatyoucan’tjustasktotouchsomeone’shorns_ ”
  * If you have an especially bad day Soren will sneak jelly tarts up to your room and just chill with you




	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren, Gren, and Harrow comforting an s/o from a nightmare

##  **-Viren-**

  * He’s a bit of a heavy sleeper, so you’d have to wake him 
  * He’ll be grumpy as he first sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he asks why in the _world_ you woke him at this time of night 
  * But the grumbling stopped the moment he hears your sniffle 
  * At first, he thought you were injured and grabbed your shoulders as he began to hurriedly look you up and down which was kinda useless with how dark it was, but nvm
  * He was super tense as he waited for you to take in enough deep breaths to explain what was actually wrong. He had dozens of worst possible scenarios running through his head, some more far fetched than others 
  * Once you managed to explain that you had had a nightmare, he relaxed somewhat since he now knew no actual harm had come to you
  * But that still left the matter of comforting you. He wasn’t quite sure what to say because he would mentally kick himself if he made you more upset 
  * Honestly, he’s just frustrated there isn’t something more he could besides sit and listen to make you feel better
  * So he just held you close to his chest and let you explain the nightmare to him so he’d understand what had happened better. No matter what the nightmare was about Viren took it seriously and let you talk it out 
  * Once you were done he held you closer and calmly reminded you that the nightmare wasn’t real, it’s all in your head, there’s nothing actually there for you to be scared of, especially with him around
  * While he may have grumbled a bit in the beginning he won’t complain one bit now that he knows how upset you are
  * If it takes you awhile to fall back asleep he’ll sit and talk with you for as long as you need to calm down. He’ll let you bury your head in his chest and cling to him, even if he’s soaked with tears afterwards 
  * If you want quiet, he’ll read a book with you curled up against him, one hand rubbing your side to try and soothe you
  * Even if he’s a little sleep deprived the next day, he won’t grumble because he’s just glad he was able to help you



##  **-Harrow-**

  * Harrow’s a light sleeper, so he easily woke up before you did
  * The second he realized you were whimpering in your sleep he began to gently shake you awake 
  * He held you close to him the moment you jerked awake and instantly began to hush you and tell you it’s alright, that he’s here and you’re safe
  * Once the combination of his soothing voice and strong hold settles you down, you’re able to explain the nightmare so he can understand why you’re so upset 
  * He’ll cradle you in his arms the entire time and make sure you know you’re safe
  * He says lots of sweet things like “Ssshh, you’re safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise.”
  * Probably plays with your hair a lot or rubs your back, whatever soothes you most
  * He’s just so sweet and caring, doing whatever you need to feel better
  * He’ll get you something warm to eat or drink if it would make you feel better jelly tarts fix everything
  * He’ll tell you cute/funny stories (mostly about shenanigans Callum and Ezran get up to) to take your mind off the nightmare, keeping his voice calm and soft the whole time
  * If you want, he’ll take you out for a stroll around the castle to clear your mind. He’ll make sure you have a warm robe around you and keep his arm looped through yours the entire time 
  * And if you start to get really sleepy, he’ll carry you back to bed
  * He stays up with you for however long it takes you to sleep, probably a little longer too just to make sure you’re sleeping alright. He’s got a lot going on with the kingdom, but your well-being will always be a priority
  * And don’t even try to apologize for waking him up, he’s not going to let you feel bad about it when you’re already so shaken 
  * He’ll just gently shush you, say you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, and kiss the back of your hand 



##  **-Gren-**

  * He bolted right up the moment he heard the smallest noise from you 
  * He called your name softly, not quite understanding what was going on and felt kinda bad when you jerked up and nearly tumbled right out of bed and would’ve if he hadn’t wrapped his arms around you
  * He immediately pulled you to him, alarm bells ringing off in his head as his hand felt how wet your face was and how much you were shaking 
  * He began to gently wipe the tears away and hurriedly ask what’s wrong, why you’re crying, if you’re hurt, what he can do to help etc etc
  * He’s a little panicked at first and just wants to be _doing_ something to help you right away
  * But he realizes soon enough him panicking isn’t going to help you any
  * He quiets down and pulls you to him, muffling your crying into his chest 
  * Cuddle mode, activate!
  * He wraps the two of you in blankets and cups the side of your face, brushing back your hair so that he can see your face as he says things like “Sshh, you’re alright, you’re alright.”
  * And lots more pet names than usual
  * Presses soft kisses to your forehead and the top of your head 
  * He really wants to know about your nightmare so that he knows exactly what upset you and what he can do to prevent you from having a similar nightmare (and he really wants to make sure it wasn’t his fault on any part)
  * But he’ll be patient and wait for you to calm down before asking about it
  * Whatever it was about, he promised you that he would never let something like that happen
  * He’ll gently rock you side to side and try to take your mind off the nightmare, whether it be by talking to you about random things or running his hand through your hair 
  * If there’s anything else you want, he’ll do it in right away because his heart aches just seeing you so sad 
  * He’ll stay up with you for as long as you need to fall back asleep




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan and Viren with a clumsy s/o <3

##  **-Runaan-**

  * Runaan is beauty, grace, and elegance
  * You are… _not_
  * But he loves you nonetheless 
  * Whenever you do something clumsy, a smirk of quiet amusement lights up his face 
  * You’ll look back at him with a small pout like, “I— I did that on purpose.”
  * “Did you now?” he’d say, smirk twitching 
  * “Don’t give me that look!”
  * “What look, love?” he’d say, smirking even more (This man is going to be the death of you)
  * And you’re going to be the death of him
  * Whenever he sees a new bruise or cut on you he has a moment of panic before he remembers that you’re just clumsy and that no one has hurt you 
  * Still, he insists upon attending to all of your minor injuries so they don’t have a chance to get worse 
  * Of course, most times he can prevent injuries from happening in the first place. Sometimes all he has to do is give you a gentle reminder 
  * He’ll carefully pull you back by the shoulder, pointing at the root you totally weren’t definitely were about to trip on
  * And he’s become an expert at catching you now
  * And still, he does it so _elegantly_. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little jealous. “Careful, dear,” he’d say, gently setting you back on your feet
  * Definitely steals a kiss tbh
  * In more dangerous situations he’s hesitant to leave your side because he doesn’t know when your clumsiness may strike 
  * And he has to tease you a little, of course



##  **-Lord Viren-**

  * Please,,, _s t o p_
  * And he thought Claudia was the clumsiest person he knew, but you just had to prove him wrong, didn’t you?
  * He loves you to death but he would really appreciate it if he didn’t have to worry about a new injury on you every time he turns his back 
  * He sighs and grumbles every time he sees a new mark and will refuse to let you leave it untreated 
  * If it’s bad enough, he may use some dark magic for your wounds. He’ll just have you sit on a bed or table while he makes a spell or potion to help you 
  * And the whole time he’s scolding you and telling you to be more careful 
  * He mutters little warnings when there’s something that might trip you up, or sometimes pulls on the back of your shirt to steer you clear of the obstacle 
  * “Watch out for that tree stump,” he says
  * You lean heavily into his side suddenly, barely missing the stump. “I wasn’t going to trip on it,” you say.
  * Viren raises an eyebrow. “Of course you weren’t.”
  * Super anxious whenever you’re up somewhere high 
  * Viren isn’t especially graceful, so he tends to be a little awkward whenever he catches you 
  * Sometimes he just sticks his staff out to give you something to catch 
  * “I said be _careful_. What are you doing, _trying_ to injure yourself?”
  * Yeah, he can be a little overprotective and snappish at times, but it’s only because he wants to make sure you’re okay




	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, Aaravos, and Runaan with a stereotypical earthblood elf (super sweet, naive, little, and adorable)

##  **-Rayla-**

  * Hahaha she’s definitely the taller of the two of you
  * After years of being around people who are mostly taller than her, it’s refreshing to have someone she can tease about being so short 
  * Most adorable smirk whenever she teases though
  * Rayla’s pretty sarcastic and can occasionally make dark jokes, so it’s kind of funny to see how you look so confused at certain jokes
  * She is always down to protect the innocence 
  * If anyone ever tries to take advantage of your sweet nature they’ll have to deal with Rayla and we all know how that’ll go
  * She’ll walk up to them really cheerful and (trying to be) nonchalant, but once she’s close enough she’ll drop her voice low and give them a good earful about what’ll happen next time they cross the line
  * Then she’s back to normal Rayla and off to her own business again :)
  * Wears your flower crowns with absolutely zero shame too. She will go into battle with them on and Runaan can _fight_ her on this
  * She’ll ask you to teach her, but you both soon realize that flower crown making isn’t exactly her thing… at least she tried though, right?
  * She doesn’t understand how you’re so nice to _everyone_ , but it’s refreshing to have someone with such a positive perspective by her side
  * And maybe she gets a tiny bit jealous and pouty when you’re giving other people a lot of attention?
  * She knows how much you like being outside with nature, so you two spend a lot of time outdoors



##  **-Aaravos-**

  * He simply adores how small and innocent you are
  * It’s just so precious, especially after he’s been alone for so long
  * He’s quite possibly a foot taller than you and we all know he loves teasing yo
  * With his deep voice and damn smirk, it’s impossible to get mad
  * Absolutely loves to engulf you in his cloak and cuddle you because how can he not want to smother you in affection? You’re too _cute_!
  * He finds the process of your flower crown weaving adorable with the way you stick out your tongue and look so proud of yourself once it’s finished
  * Of course, he wears them
  * Probably casts some sort of spell on them so they can’t wilt?
  * And if anyone tries to turn their nose up at your nice little gifts, the look Aaravos gives them quickly has them taking back what they said and wearing their flower crown
  * Feel free to teach him, I have a feeling he’d catch on quickly
  * He appreciates your kindness but he wishes you wouldn’t be so kind to everyone. Not everyone deserves someone as sweet as you
  * He’s seen some shit. He knows what awful things people can do and he wants to keep you well away from anyone like that
  * However, he quickly figured out that you’re not to be stopped so easily
  * He decides it would be best if he just stays on the sideline and steps in if he gets a bad feeling about someone
  * If he doesn’t trust someone around you, he does his best to keep decent distance between the two of you
  * He still has common sense though, and keeps himself from being over protective no matter how innocent you are



##  **-Runaan-**

  * Okay y’all but _please_ just imagine Runaan in a flower crown
  * He’ll wear whatever ones you make him with a straight face and a gentle sigh at most
  * Even if other people try to tease him he just brushes off their comments with sarcasm
  * He thinks you’re absolutely adorable and it’s easy to catch him giving you the softest, most precious smiles when he thinks you’re not looking because you make him _weak_
  * You’re a literal ray of sunshine, it’s hard for _not_ to smile around you, okay?
  * Some elves tease him that he’s going soft for you and all he can do is sigh, shake his head, and glare at them because they’re not _wrong_
  * You’re super cuddly and you help him sleep 10x better
  * Not to say that he babies you, but he’s definitely very gentle with you
  * Like Aaravos, he’s seen some shit before and he can’t imagine you having to see some of the things he’s seen
  * He tends to hover over you when you’re near people he doesn’t trust
  * So yeah, a little overprotective but he hides it well
  * So he gives you space, but he can’t help but worry that people are going to take advantage of how sweet and naive you are
  * If When your kindness gets you in trouble he can easily get you out of most situations and then gently explain that not everyone is as good of a person as you think they are
  * That said, he still thinks you’re smart and capable. You help Runaan see the good in people, and he helps you realize a little caution doesn’t hurt
  * He only teases you about your height occasionally and always loves the way you blush 




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum with a short s/o :)

  * So Callum’s about average height, and he absolutely loves having you shorter than him
  * He’s the guy who will playfully rest his arm on your shoulder or head just to tease you (but if you didn’t like it, he’d stop right away)
  * He’ll sometimes bend his knees a bit so you can put your arm on his shoulder and feel all tall and powerful too
  * Be prepared for bad _great_ short jokes/puns
  * Joking aside, he’s always careful to not take things too far and end up actually hurting your feelings because if he did, he wouldn’t stop feeling bad and apologizing for a full fifteen minutes
  * Even if he’s a little awkward, he tries to sneak in a few compliments relating to your height and overall appearance because he doesn’t want you to ever feel insecure 
  * Callum’s little doodles of you were actually a small confidence boost because he was so insistent that you can be both short and beautiful
  * If anyone makes any rude comments or teases you too much, he’ll guide you away to let you vent or distract you by being his dorky self
  * Lots of hugs from behind while he nuzzles your neck
  * And quick kisses on your forehead and cheeks
  * Callum’s just tall enough for you to rise on your tiptoes to steal a kiss, and his face lights up like a tomato whenever you do 
  * Tries to help you see things when you’re too short by picking you up, but 7/10 it ends with both of you falling. You and Callum figured out pretty quickly it’s easier to just let Callum describe what’s happening for you
  * Callum isn’t super tall either, so when something is up _really_ high, you have to work together to reach up which results in a lot of fumbling, laughing, and apologizing 
  * He already loved cuddling anyway, but because you’re so short, he loves it 10x more because you’re just so cute, soft and easy to wrap around 




	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan and Aaravos with a very small and petite s/o

##  **-Aaravos-**

  * Aaravos is the _last_ person to judge based on something as silly as size
  * He’s seen some pretty dark stuff before, and he finds something so sweet and endearing about how little you are, something so _soft_ and reassuring that can’t help but make him smile
  * He only teases in a very well meaning way, but if you’re not okay with that tell him! He’ll promptly apologize and make sure not to do it again
  * Thanks to your height difference, cuddling and hugs are even better because you just _perfectly_ fit against each other. After such a long time alone, he loves having someone so small and cuddly
  * He loves having you sit on his lap since your presence is always calming, albeit somewhat distracting when he’s trying to study
  * He sometimes just straight up picks you up and takes you to a soft chair when he wants attention, but he’s always super gentle because he doesn’t want to forget his own strength and possibly hurt you
  * Of course, if you ever need to vent frustrations about being “too” little, he’s more than willing to listen, calmly insist that he loves you for you, and place little kisses on your forehead
  * If you ever want a kiss/attention, tug at his cloak and after a quirk of his brow and a smirk, he’ll serve you however he can
  * Please wear his cloak, it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen
  * Lots of hugs from behind where he engulfs you in his warm cloak
  * A little over protective, but he hides it well. It’s not that he doubts your abilities, it’s just that he worries others may target you because of how small you are (and your connection to him doesn’t help)
  * Dirty looks and snide comments to anyone who tries to mess with you
  * And with his combination of a deep voice, intimidating stature, and extraordinary powers, most people are smart enough to leave you be



##  **-Runaan-**

  * He won’t judge because he knows small doesn’t always equal helpless
  * If you don’t already know, he’ll teach you self defense so that if you’re ever picked on for your height and he’s not there, you can handle yourself
  * Will patiently let you vent your frustrations about being so tiny. Then he’ll hold you close and in that endearing yet somewhat reserved way of his, tell you he loves you just the way you are
  * He doesn’t like seeing you beat yourself up over your appearance because he hates not being able to really do anything about it, and he can’t quite understand why you don’t see the same beauty he does
  * If _anyone_ tries to say _anything_ rude about you they will receive an absolute _death_ glare from Runaan, most likely when you aren’t looking because he tries and usually fails to hide how protective he is
  * He really does try not to be over bearing, but he can’t help but hover over you in battle when you look so _tiny_ compared to your opponents
  * He teases you occasionally, always with smooth sarcasm and a slight smirk that drives you crazy just as much as it makes you blush
  * It’s worth the apology kisses you get for being mock offended
  * When you cuddle, he likes it when you lay on top of him with your head on his chest. He feels like it’s just the two of you, completely sheltered from the rest of the world
  * When he hugs you, he bends down to your level. If he’s really stressed, he’ll kneel so he can bury his head in your chest/crook of your neck
  * Lots of brushing back your hair to kiss your forehead
  * If you ever need something high up, all you have to do is ask because he’d rather help you than have you get hurt for being too stubborn
  * Never been big on pda, but he likes to keep an arm around you in public because you’re easy to lose in a crowd




	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan comforting an s/o having a nightmare

  * He’s a pretty light sleeper, so he was awake the moment you started twisting and turning. He didn’t do anything at first because he figured you were trying to get comfortable
  * But then you began whimpering in your sleep, and he was instantly alert and waking you up. When you jerked awake and already had tears staining your face, he kicked himself for not doing something sooner
  * So don’t even try to say you’re fine because he’s not letting either of you sleep until you tell him what happened
  * He’ll just hold you close and pet your hair while you calm down
  * Given his line of work, he gets a few bad memories nightmares occasionally, and he wants you to know you’re not alone because he knows how bad that can feel
  * Once you’re calmed down he’ll pull you closer onto his lap and ask about your nightmare. He’s _so_ patient and gentle with you, so there’s absolutely no pressure for you to rush
  * You’re hesitant to explain because you don’t want to seem childish, and when you admit that, he cups your face and says, “My love, nightmares happen to the best of us. Do you truly think I’ll hold any of it against you?”
  * So when you explain that you had a nightmare about being injured and being unable to help Runaan in a fight which results in him dying, he has no idea why you would try to keep that from him 
  * He hurriedly assures you that he’d always do everything he could to keep you and himself out of danger
  * he jokingly adds, “Now, do you really think I’m so weak on my own, dear?
  * The gentle kiss he plants on your forehead and the sincerity of his voice relaxes you more than anything. Then the combination of him rubbing your back and swaying you side to the side lolls you to sleep
  * Runaan stays up a bit after you fall asleep, making sure that you really are okay before he goes back to sleep, securely keeping an arm around you 




	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren comforting a female s/o after people are rude to her

  * At first, he was clueless to why you were acting so quiet and worried
  * He tried joking around and offering you a jelly tart, but your responses to both were weak and your smile was barely there. To say the least, he was stumped and a bit concerned
  * So he crouches down in front of you, cups your face, and bluntly asks what happened. If you try to brush it off he won’t even let you _finish_ the sentence because he’s stubborn and needs to make sure his girl is alright
  * You explain how earlier, a small group got bored and decided teasing you for every little mistake you made with annoying nicknames and jeers was the most entertaining thing in the world
  * Soren was pissed once you explained their teasing, and even more pissed when he saw how obviously upset you were and a little upset at himself for not realizing something was wrong earlier
  * Soren was dying to go teach them a lesson right away because he can’t stand seeing you upset and in his mind, confrontation seemed like the quickest way to make you feel better
  * But with the way your eyes were all watery made him stay put and hold you close, nuzzling the top of your head because he’s always been better with actions than words. He’s a bit awkward, but sweet nonetheless
  * Refuses to stop cuddling you until you smile, and he’s not above tickling you if he has to 
  * The next day, he confronts them and says: “So hey, do you guys see that girl over there? Pretty one by the window?” he says, pointing to you. “Well, she told me the _weirdest_ story about an incident yesterday…”
  * Their faces went pale as Soren leveled them all with a glare uncharacteristically stern for him. By the time he’s done talking, all they can do is promise they’ll never bother you again :)




	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan and Aaravos with an s/o with wings

##  **-Runaan-**

  * Please don’t be a dumb when flying around… just _don’t_
  * Seeing you do reckless dives and spins in the air is nerve wracking enough as it is, let alone the extra idea that if something were to go wrong there’s literally nothing he could do to help
  * So expect lots of lectures from Runaan about being careful and not overworking yourself
  * He doesn’t mean it in a way of questioning your abilities. He just wants to make sure you’re being safe
  * That said, he still gets a fond smile when he sees you flitting every which way in the trees. It’s oddly… _cute_ , if he’s honest with himself
  * “Runaan, what are you smiling at?” you might ask, hanging upside down from the branch above him
  * “You’re adorable,” he’d say with a little smirk then you’d promptly fall from the branch and he’d have to try not to laugh as he asks if you’re alright
  * And of course, he has a lot of respect for the advantage wings give you in combat, or just dangerous situations in general. Even if he doesn’t have wings, he’d be willing to give you pointers if you were ever interested
  * He’ll brush your wings if you ask nicely enough :) you’ll probably get a few shoulder/neck kisses out of it too
  * Wrap him in your wings and cover him with kisses _please_ , his reaction was a priceless blush the first time and still is tbh
  * Considering how observant he is, he’d probably catch on pretty quickly to how your wings show your emotions: tense and folded when threatened, limp when exhausted, slightly opened and trembling when excited etc
  * Not only is it adorable, but allows him to lowkey read your mind (all the better to tease you with sly comments then muahaha)



##  **-Aaravos-**

  * Oh, how _adorable_
  * He’s always quietly amused when he sees you fly because there’s something so childlike and _free_ about just watching
  * Sometimes he’ll mess with the wind currents to play with you a bit
  * He isn’t the type to lecture you about being more careful when flying, just lightly tease you
  * “I _swear_ , Aaravos, I had the entire situation under control.”
  * “Oh yes, dear, I know. I could clearly tell from the way you were hanging upside down in those vines with tree sap in your wings and that creature still chasing you, you were completely in control. I’m sure you didn’t need my assistance at _all_.” sorry, can’t beat his sarcasm
  * And I mean let’s be honest, most of the silly mischief you wiggle your way into can be solved by Aaravos with a snap of his fingers
  * He loves seeing how when you get excited your wings flutter a bit, or when you’re flustered they press closer to your body
  * Definitely uses that knowledge to tease you, along with prior knowledge on sensitive/ticklish wing spots 
  * He lowkey likes it when you put a wing around him because they’re so soft and comforting
  * You take turns pampering each other. He’ll brush your wings, and then you’ll brush his hair. Everyone is happy!
  * All that said, he still knows how much of an absolute _bad ass_ wings can make you in battle. He’s always very proud to see you kicking butt in a battle UvU and very glad you’re on his side



And knowing Aaravos, he probably has some spell up his sleeve that will enhance your flying abilities even more  y’all are too op what even


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos and an s/o stressed out from school

  * Well, considering this is _Aaravos_ , I think we can safely assume that he has a few studying tricks up his sleeves
  * So before you can even start panicking over whether you’ll ever master this new subject, he’s suggesting a different method of studying for you
  * And since he’s such a dedicated scholar, he could easily explain something to you in a way that works with your learning style
  * He’s always very patient and calm, and somehow that makes you relax
  * This man will _make_ you rest because he knows, from personal experience, that overworking yourself is never worth it in the long run
  * If you refuse to take a break, he’ll most likely use magic to make you rest. One moment you’ll be pouring over your textbook and the next thing you know, it’s floating away from you until it’s right up against the ceiling
  * You glare at Aaravos, who’s casually lounging in a chair across the room, pretending to read a book
  * “Aaravos, give me my book back. I’m not taking a break until I finish this chapter.” _“That’s what you said three chapters ago, starlight.”_ “Well I mean it this time.” _“You should let the book take a break.”_ “… what?” _“Just because you don’t want to take a break doesn’t mean the book doesn’t want to take a break.”_
  * This and other such mischief is how he regularly makes you take breaks
  * And 9/10 these breaks end with you cuddling up next to him and after 2 minutes of insisting you aren’t sleepy, you’re out cold
  * “I’m not tired.” _“Of course not, little star. And that’s exactly why you can barely keep your eyes open, isn’t it?”_ “Shut up…”
  * Sometimes he just wants you to take breaks because he wants attention
  * If you can’t get your mind off of your frustrations, he’ll do simple things with magic, pretty little tricks that glow gently in the dark room and take up all your attention and give him a chance to show off, yay!!!!




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos with s/o who has long, curly hair

  * While I’m sure Aaravos is very proud of his own luscious locks, deep down I think he knows that you’ve got him beat
  * Cause let’s face it, your long, curly hair that catches sunlight just right and manages to highlight your features perfectly is undeniably _beautiful_
  * That said, it can be sooo annoying sometimes
  * You get the mother of all bed heads nearly every morning, which Aaravos always regards with quiet ~~or not so quiet~~ amusement
  * He likes watching you brush your hair because there’s something oddly calming about seeing that fuzzy mess slowly become lovely curls that flow over your shoulders and down your back
  * But he likes brushing your hair even more because it’s so soft ~~he’s a little jealous~~ and because you always melt into his touch
  * Even when your hair is already brushed, he’ll run his hand through it when you cuddle. He’s actually become so accustomed to playing with your hair when you cuddle that he does it absentmindedly 
  * He flicks your hair over your shoulder as he walks past, just cause
  * Lightly tucks you hair behind your ear whenever it falls in front of your face
  * Or if he’s in a more playful mood, he’ll just flick his hand to cast a small breeze to get the hair out of your face… for like two seconds before it flops right back down
  * Finds it endlessly amusing when you let out loud sighs whenever it’s windy or humid
  * Sometimes he’ll tease you by creating a light breeze around your shoulders, just enough to tousle your hair and make it float around a bit
  * He has no idea how you manage to coax your stubborn hair into a variety of hairstyles, and is even more clueless as to how you look so _good_ in each of them ~~Magic, clearly~~
  * And yes, you’re more than welcome to try any hairstyle on him and he won’t care a bit




	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names from Gren, Aaarvos, and Runaan :)

##  **-Gren-**

  * Even though he’s a little awkward and bashful at times, he really likes pet names. They’re just such a cute and simple way of showing affection, so he’d be all about using pet names and being called them too ~~please call him strawberry, sunshine, ginger, anything PLEASE~~
  * He was probably a little shy about using them as first because he didn’t want it to be weird or anything. But once he realized you were cool with it he started using them a lot more
  * His favorites are definitely _sunshine, darling, love,_ and _my dear_ and he uses them for you all the time
  * Even with his favorites, he tends to be more reserved in public simply because he’s a little shy and feels that there’s a certain amount of professionalism he has to keep up as a commander
  * Of course, in private he absolutely showers you in pet names
  * _Buttercup, lovely, sweetie_ and _honey_ are other ones he uses occasionally, usually in more playful or casual situations 
  * _Bunny_! It’s one he didn’t get for you until later in your relationship, but it’s one he ends up using a lot in many different situations
  * And he even has pet names for you in sign language! Sometimes if you’re in a really busy area that he normally wouldn’t feel comfortable saying pet names in, he’ll just sign them to you instead
  * And it’s so cute the way he just signs to you across the busy room full of soldiers and high ranking people with that soft blush and sweet smile
  * Amaya sometimes sees this happen and will say something like, “Can you not bare to be away from your _little bunny_ for just a few minutes?” with a very knowing smirk
  * _m’lady/m’lord_ when he’s being playful 
  * He’s shy using _beautiful/handsome_ and will blush a lot
  * _Angel_ is one he reserves for very soft, intimate moments
  * When he adds a _my_ to his pet names he usually doesn’t mean it in a possessive or jealous way, it just felt right in the moment



##  **-Runaan-**

  * Runaan’s pet names for you are simple and sweet. He only has a few because, well, you have a name so he should probably use it, right?
  * He tends to reserve most if not all of his pet names for private which makes them a bit more special 
  * He doesn’t mind if you shower him in the most ridiculous pet names though, so you’re free to do whatever
  * It took him awhile to get to that point in a relationship, so pet names are a big sign of trust and safety on his part
  * Soft smiles he can’t quite hide whenever you use pet names on him
  * _Dear, darling,_ and _love_ are the ones he uses the most
  * He tends to use _my_ with his pet names because he likes the way it sounds ~~and the way you blush~~
  * _Little flower_ or _little darling_ for when he’s teasing you, and he most definitely says it with a killer smirk
  * I feel like he definitely has a pet name for you based on some sort of Xadian tradition or wildlife but I can’t think of anything off the top of my head :(
  * I could also see him calling you _night light_ in playful situations or _dove_ in sweeter moments
  * _Moonlight_ and _my beloved_ are reserved for more serious, intimate moments. His voice is always soft and gentle when he says them and it just melts your heart 
  * Although he may not have many for you, he still gets a kick out of the way you blush. Plus, with his soft voice and deadly smirk, he makes each one of his pet names count



##  **-Aaravos-**

  * He has zero shame when it comes to using pet names and he has _so many_ for you just cause he’s extra like that
  * This man has been trapped in a mirror, so the last thing he has time for is feeling embarrassed about using pet names on someone he loves dearly
  * Also, you look _adorable_ blushing like that when he calls you pet names in front of everyone. So, knowing Aaravos, he probably calls you by pet names more in public _just_ to fluster you 
  * And hate to break it to you, no amount of sweet pet names or flirtations are going to make him blush, so you might as well accept your fate. Feel free to try and fluster him though, he likes the pet names and attention
  * His pet names aren’t super gaudy or cheesy, but are more gentle, delicate, and almost teasing in a way ~~and anything in that voice sounds good, let’s be real~~
  * _Starlight, little star, moonlight,_ and _star dust_ are very common, of course
  * He uses _darling_ and _dear_ a lot as well
  * I feel like he probably knows at least one other language, and has a few pet names for you in that language ~~he’ll never tell you what they mean and uses that fact to tease you~~
  * Any pet name he uses can be teasing or heart sickeningly sweet just with a slight change in his tone, but _sweetheart_ is one he probably only uses when teasing you, most likely about how much you’re blushing
  * _My divine_ and _firefly_ are two other random ones
  * _Jewel, beautiful/handsome,_ and _dearest one_ are also some favorites
  * He uses _my_ and _little_ with you a lot because first of all, your _his_ and no one else’s and also because, in general, he sees you as a small, precious sweetheart he has to protect; hence, _little_
  * _Precious, beloved_ and _love_ are ones he tends to save just for private, especially in softer moments like right before you fall asleep




	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos and Amaya comforting a scared s/o during a thunder storm!

##  **-Aaravos-**

  * He hadn’t been paying much attention to the storm until the roll of thunder and flash of lightning caused you to screech and jump 
  * At first Aaravos was amused more than anything 
  * “ _Starlight_ , why in the world are you frightened by a little storm?” he’d purr, a smirk tugging on his lips. “You _know_ they’re completely harmless.”
  * But he only managed to tease you for a few moments before your knitted brow and trembling body made his protective instincts kick in
  * I think Aaravos is the type of person who really likes storms, so he would try to show you how beautiful and relatively harmless they are
  * He’d carefully guide you to a window, stand right behind you, and try to make you see how peaceful the rain is and how beautiful the delicate strands of lightning are arching through the sky
  * He’d be pretty proud of himself if he managed to get rid of your fear
  * But if making you watch the storm only made you tremble more and cling to him even tighter than before, he would take the hint
  * Not going to lie, he might… kinda _like_ having you all clingy? It’s kinda cute? It’s an ego boost of sorts to know you feel safe with him and are willing to be all cute and soft with him so he can “protect” you
  * He would happily let you cuddle him or sit on his lap while he studied
  * And of course you’d be allowed to hide under his cloak 
  * He’d play with your hair a lot
  * If you’re really scared, he’ll distract you by just rambling about something totally random. He knows so many random things, so he’d have no problem filling the time with stories of old or odd facts 
  * And let’s face it, with a voice like this it’s easy to forget about the storm outside
  * He’d also try distracting you with magic, little spells that you can’t tear your eyes away from ~~wait he might know a spell that could just get rid of the storm???~~
  * He teases you a bit, but for the most part he’s gentle and chill
  * And oce he knows about your fear, he’ll keep an eye out for storms so he’ll be ready if one comes



##  **-Amaya-**

  * Amaya is very observant and probably noticed something was off with you the moment the dark clouds started rolling in
  * She didn’t want to be pushy though and she figured that if something was wrong, you would tell her when you wanted 
  * However, your reaction to the loud boom of thunder quickly answered her question before it was even asked
  * Even though you were safely tucked away in the thick walls of the castle, you let out a small shriek, dropped whatever you were carrying, and covered your head like you expected the roof to come down on you
  * It only took her a moment to put two and two together and realize you were afraid of the storms
  * She had a soft smile as she opened up her arms for you to run into 
  * Amaya is a natural at distracting people from negative situations so she would have you thinking about something else in no time
  * If you felt safer hiding under something like a blanket or table she would join you there with zero shame 
  * Even if one of her soldiers walked into the room while she was under a table with you she would greet them with her usual smile and act like everything was totally normal
  * Amaya is very laid back about the whole thing and doesn’t make a big fuss about it. She’s a bit more soft and playful of course, but still very calming as well
  * She’s definitely the type to sneak you sweets from the kitchen 
  * And she probably has a few simple games she and her soldiers would play on long trips that could help calm you as well
  * Once she knew about your fear she would keep an eye on the weather so that if a storm came she could be there to comfort you 
  * To sum it all up: Amaya is your knight and shining armor and she isn’t going to let anything happen to you :)




	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Soren reacts to his s/o leaving him for the villains :(

  * Conflicted. He’s just so, so, _so_ confused
  * He’s hurt obviously. He trusted you more than anyone, especially after losing Claudia and his dad. You were always there to comfort and reassure him, just like he was there to protect you and cheer you up
  * When Soren saw you standing beside Claudia and his father, not as a prisoner but as a peer, his brain _refused_ to comprehend, making a million excuses that deep down, he knew were wrong
  * Because he had grown so dependent on you that he just couldn’t imagine it. You were… well, _you_. It couldn’t be you. It just couldn’t
  * Then his brain finally realized what you’ve done. You know that feeling you get when you’re scared, when your stomach and heart just drop and get cold and you feel kinda numb?
  * Yeah, that’s what he feels but 10x worse :) 
  * You can see it in the way his face just falls and it just hurts to watch 
  * He’s angry, sad, hurt, confused, and bitter all at once
  * And he’s not just angry at you. He’s angrier at himself for not realizing you were leaving and at his family for somehow bringing you to their side
  * He had to fight back tears until he was alone
  * Then whether he was sitting with his back against a tree or curled up in a corner, he finally let himself cry because his heart was just so _conflicted_
  * He’s definitely doubting himself. He’s wondering if maybe you switching sides was his fault or if he didn’t protect you enough 
  * He’s frustrated with how small and helpless he feels because he’s dying to do _something,_ but doesn’t know what to do
  * And he’ll even start to wonder… is _he_ on the wrong side of things? Maybe he’s just too dumb to realize what’s going on ~~someone hug him please~~
  * With the combination of his lover, sister, and father on the opposite of the conflict, there’s a fair chance he might just give in especially since he’s going to bottle up these emotions
  * Rayla and Callum try to talk about it but he drops the subject every time and walks away because he has no idea how to put his feelings in words




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos x reader who is cool and badass, yet also sweet and kind :)

  * Aaravos finds the sharply contrasting parts of your personality interesting
  * You’re sarcastic and snarky enough to be considered a bad ass, yet also kind and considerate enough to be thought of as a sweetheart 
  * So you’re a snarky sweetheart I guess 
  * Aaravos thinks your personality is a breath of fresh air
  * He’s met so many people that all their personalities just kinds blend together. They’re boring. Dull. _Predictable_
  * You however stand out. Your witty remarks yet gentle nature keep him on his toes 
  * Even when you’re not talking to him and he’s just kinda watching, he finds endless amusement in how you can so easily fluster the most dignified people and put them in their place with just a few sharp comments 
  * And then you go and give him whiplash by suddenly being all sweet and kind to a small child and playing games with them
  * Like one moment you’re a devilish queen of sarcasm then the next you’re an angelic little sweetheart 
  * He probably teases you about having such obvious soft spots for people ~~while desperately hoping he’s one of those people~~
  * His feelings for you grew so slowly he wasn’t even aware of them. What started as a faint respect grew until _uh oh_ , he’s caught feelings for the sassy sweetheart
  * Aaravos hides his feelings without a doubt because he has to wait for the perfect moment to confess
  * He couldn’t decide how to tell you his feelings for ages because for once, he had no idea what to expect 
  * If/when you start dating you two are the sassy couple to be feared 
  * Like you two can roast somebody to the ground whenever you want
  * But Aaravos is kinda protective of you because he knows that you’re still a sweetheart under it all




	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren and Aaravos with s/o's scared of bugs

##  **-Aaravos-**

  * He honestly doesn’t get your fear of bugs because they’re so tiny yet fascinating! They’re cool!
  * And yet there you go, climbing the chair the moment you see a beetle
  * The first time you got really scared, you about gave Aaravos a heart attack
  * He had been in the library studying, while you were relaxing in the room over. He was just minding his own business when you let out this blood-curdling scream and he heard something loud fall
  * His first thought was that you were being attacked
  * So when he came into the room, he had a few lethal spells at the ready to absolutely demolish whoever had threatened his love, and was completely caught off guard by seeing you screeching and pointing at an unusually large in beetle
  * He chilled out instantly because he was frankly embarrassed for overreacting
  * “Stardust… are you truly screaming over such a little creature?”
  * “YES OF COURSE I AM KILL IT”
  * He sighs and flicks the beetle away and out the window
  * Prepare for teasing, honey
  * Because Aaravos is not letting you live this down
  * He tries to help you through the fear, like showing you how harmless bugs really are
  * But everytime the bugs get within like two feet of you you’re backing yourself up into a corner and shaking your head
  * He’ll never push you too far though because he doesn’t like seeing you frightened
  * He knows when he’s crossed the line or when you’re really, really scared, so he’ll tuck you into his cloak and distract you with something like magic or a story



##  **-Gren-**

  * He’s only uneasy around the _really_ big bugs, but for the most part, he’s chill with them 
  * He’s still understanding about your fear of bugs though 
  * He will be your knight in shining armor!!! And vanquish all bugs who dare disturb his love!!! 
  * Just call his name and he’ll burst into the room to take care of the nasty bug for you 
  * He’s always playful and joking when getting rid of the bug so you almost forget that you’re so afraid of them 
  * He tried to help you overcome your fear by very carefully showing you bugs. He’d never push you too hard because whenever you get teary eyed and trembling he becomes an apologetic mess as he assures you he wasn’t going to let the bug too close to you 
  * He once collected a bunch of fireflies for you because he knows they’re the one bug you’re okay with 
  * He generally doesn’t tease you about your fear cause he’s a gentleman
  * One time there was a huge spider (a result of one of Callum or Claudia’s spells gone horribly wrong) in your bedroom and you screamed so loud Gren thought you were being attacked 
  * He ran in there with Amaya hot on his tail, and even _they_ were caught off guard by how big the spider was
  * Amaya took care of it while Gren consoled you, rubbing your back and assuring you that the spider hadn’t been venomous or dangerous in any way, just a common spider magically supersized
  * In situations like that where you get really shaken up with the creepy crawlies he’ll get you something calming, like a snack or blanket you like




	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan, Aaravos, and Soren with a chubby s/o <3

##  **-Runaan-**

  * He’s chill and obviously thinks you’re beautiful the way you are 
  * He generally isn’t a person to make a big deal out of appearances because he believes that what’s on the inside matters most
  * That said, he doesn’t want you feeling self conscious or like there are certain clothes you can’t wear because you’re chubby 
  * And with how observant he is, he’s _painfully_ aware of how poor your confidence is
  * His way of boosting your self confidence isn’t always as straightforward and simple as complimenting you or reassuring your uncertainties 
  * Like sometimes he helps by letting you train with him. You always feel agile and strong after a good combat lesson with Runaan, enough so to make you feel good about your body 
  * Or he’ll suggest you spar with him or someone else, because beating other people up is always therapeutic, right?
  * And whittling arrows with Runaan is surprisingly calming, so that’s an option too, I guess
  * He loves your body because it’s so soft and wholesome, like the way your body fits against him whenever you hug or cuddle is just so nice
  * Sometimes he isn’t the best with giving advice about your insecurities because he’s such a confident person that does not care at all what other people think
  * You could be explaining why you’re nervous about wearing a certain shirt because people might think it looks bad on you, and he’s like what??? Why exactly are we caring about other people’s opinions??
  * But he really tries to take a gentler approach with you 
  * Will do some hair style for you so you can’t hyperfocus on every little detail of your outfit 
  * He’s quietly very happy when you’re confident with your body 
  * He doesn’t make a big fuss over it to embarrass you because he’s just happy to see someone he loves so much being confident in themselves 



##  **-Aaravos-**

  * Aaravos is definitely wise enough to know that beauty comes in all shapes and sizes
  * It’s such a _typical_ thing for humans to have such a narrow minded opinion on the expectations of beauty, he’s hella over it 
  * Of course, he isn’t mad at you for not being confident. Rather, he’s annoyed with all the other people who steadily wore down your self confidence because of their strange beauty standards 
  * The first time you were honest about your insecurities he was like oh right, totally forgot that humans have weird beauty standards 
  * Aaravos doesn’t make a big deal out of or bring a lot of attention to your insecurities because he thinks personal matters like that are best kept that way — personal, just between you and him 
  * So when you’re honest about how you feel about your body, trust me when I say Aaravos won’t breathe a word about it to anyone else, even if his intentions are well meaning
  * His compliments are so grand and elegant you can’t even try to think about arguing them 
  * And his magic is always a good distraction when you’re getting down about yourself 
  * Likes holding you close because he loves the way your body feels against his
  * He will literally smite people with a sharp gaze if they trying giving you shit
  * He’s just so _annoyed_ , like the last thing you need is people being nosy idiots about how you look 
  * If you’re having trouble finding something that fits you the way you want it to he can literally use magic to make it exactly the way you want it 
  * Whenever you’re confident in your body he’s quietly relieved. There are very few people he truly cares about, and he never wants them, you especially, not loving themselves as much as he loves them



##  **-Soren-**

  * As teasing as Soren usually is, he’d never tease you about being chubby 
  * He is a gentleman deep down, so he knows there are lines not to cross
  * He’s always upbeat and fun and makes you feel good about yourself 
  * Honestly, for the longest time he had no idea you were self conscious of your body because you’re beautiful!! What is there to be self conscious of? 
  * It literally took someone like Claudia to spell it out for him before he noticed your self conscious habits
  * He was actually kind of down on himself for not picking up on your lack of confidence. And once he did, he made it his personal goal to boost your self confidence however he can
  * Always makes sure to compliment you when you look a little upset
  * Or when he can see you fiddling with your shirt he’ll distract you from overthinking your appearance with a joke or something
  * He’s extra affectionate when he sees you getting down on yourself
  * Like he’ll kiss you all over just to show that all of you is beautiful, probably with some tickles and laughing because he’s a dork 
  * One time you guys randomly got on the subject of picking people up 
  * And you mumbled something about how you were probably too heavy for him to pick up 
  * So _obviously_ he had to scoop you up in his arms with a dramatic line about being your knight in shining armor just to prove you wrong
  * Absolutely no one is allowed to tease you, Soren will f i g h t them for you
  * And he’s always cheering you on :) 
  * He’s like a happy little puppy trying to make you see how beautiful you are, and even when you’re feeling down he’s still trying to cheer you up because his heart hurts seeing you upset
  * He’s super proud of you for being confident in your body, like wearing the clothes you want to and not caring what other people think




	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos with a skittish and paranoid s/o, especially in the dark

##  **-Aaravos-**

  * He’s a bit confused why you’re always so paranoid because, come on, do you really think anything will hurt you with him around???
  * While he is teasing, he also makes sure you feel safe
  * He tries to help you overcome your fears by showing you most of the things you’re frightened of are completely harmless
  * But he didn’t realize how much worse your paranoia was in the dark until one day, when you were both in the study and Aaravos wanted to practice a spell that required darkness
  * All the lights in the study went out with a simple flick of his hand, leaving you stranded in the corner you had been curled up in
  * “Aaravos, can you please light the candles again?”
  * “It’s only for a few minutes dear.”
  * You nod, heart ramming in your chest because you’re PRETTY sure that shadow just moved
  * And you can barely see your hand in front of you. What if there’s something out there…? Something about to grab you??
  * “Aaravos, light the room again,” you say more urgently
  * “Patience…”
  * And then a breeze ripples the curtains and the shadows move everywhere and you’re terrified and shooting across the room so you awkwardly land on his lap
  * “Stardust—! What is this for?”
  * “The shadows were moving!”
  * “And…?”
  * Your silence was enough of an answer, and he chuckled, the vibration pleasant against your head
  * “You’re frightened of the little shadows?”
  * “No!”
  * “Mhmm.”
  * But he relents and lights the candles because of the way you’re trembling against him and he doesn’t want you to be frightened
  * From then on he’s teasing yet aware of your paranoia in the dark
  * You can ask him to check things in the dark, and though he always sighsc he does right away
  * He makes these small, silver orbs that glow for you at night, following you about to make you feel safe




End file.
